emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8034 (4th January 2018)
Plot Tom waits on the doorstep of Jacobs Fold hoping to make it up to Debbie. He promises he won't allow Wishing Well Cottage be demolished but Debbie questions if Tom would've ever told her about this if she didn't find the papers. Tom conceded he wouldn't have as he didn't want to lose her. Charity has a go at battered and bruised Cain when the Dingles gather to discuss the Tom and Debbie situation. Charity refuses to sit back and let Tom make her family homeless and break Debbie's heart again. When Aaron and Gerry head off to the scrapyard, Liv informs Alex it's Aaron's birthday tomorrow. Adam's escape has made the front page of the Hotten Courier. Jacob questions what it must be like living alone in a strange place although Leyla states it's different from her moving to Greece as she can come back and visit whenever she likes. Leyla hopes to show Jacob that moving to Greece has its attractions too. Ross is less than sympathetic when he spots Cain's bruises and insists he deserved a lot worse for allowing his mother's killer evade justice. Bob tries to talk to Brenda but she isn't interested. Charity makes her way to Waterhouse International offices where she swipes Mel's security pass and sets off the fire alarm. Harriet is shocked to see the state of Cain's face although he lies about how he sustained the bruises. As everyone in the building makes their way outside, Charity heads into Tom's office and goes through his drawers. She comes across his passport and is gobsmacked when she realises who Tom really is. Charity calls Debbie in an attempt to warn her daughter not to trust Tom as he's not who he says he is but Tom picks up the phone and learns Charity has uncovered his true identity. Tom calls Graham to sort it out. Jacob makes it clear to Leyla that he doesn't want her to leave. He smashes some plates before walking out. Graham finds Charity in Tom's office. Ross demands some answers from Cain about Adam's whereabouts. He doesn't believe either Cain or Moira care his mother is dead but Moira insists she does care as she still views Ross as family. Moira tells Ross she's truly sorry for what happened to his mum but Cain intervenes before she says too much. Alex has managed to wrangle a shift swap so he can be off tomorrow for Aaron's birthday. Brenda fills Bernice in on her run in with Bob. Bernice advises her friend to let go of her anger, suggesting Bob will be consumed with regret for what he's done. Debbie is confused to see the Mercedes being loaded on to the back of a truck. At Pear Tree Cottage, Jacob finds Megan writing Leyla a reference for the premises she's found in Mykonos. Jacob can't understand why Megan isn't trying to talk Leyla out of going. Megan has somewhere else to be but Jacob manages to get her to leave him alone in the office. Debbie is perplexed to finds removal men removing her possessions from Jacobs Fold. She wants some answers from Tom who has appeared with a bottle of champagne in hand. To Debbie's horror, Tom reveals he's really Joseph Tate - her former step-brother. Joe labels Charity as the whore who drove his dad to suicide and got away with it - until now. Cast Regular cast *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles Guest cast *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn *Mel - Chloe Harris Locations *Church Lane *Jacobs Fold - Front garden and downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Waterhouse International - Reception, stairway, corridor, offices and Tom's office *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tom is hopeful; Charity discovers a secret; and Alex plans a surprise for Aaron. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,970,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes